Comic Con Fantacies
by Ironmanlover13
Summary: Three girls were currently enjoying their time at the Comic Con when they were suddenly sucked into the Young Justice Universe. How will these girls survive? Will romance blossom, friendships form and will they ever want to go home? Read and Find out. Rating might change as chapters progress.


_This is an idea my friend and I came up with so enjoy._

_Disclamer: We do not own YJ just Tony, Crystal, and Shay._

Crystal's POV

"Come on, shay. Just one more comic." Tony whines to Shay

"No, we have enough." She answers holding up 4 bags full of comics.

"What about this one?" Tony says holding up the newest Young Justice comic. But before Shay could answer we felt something pulling us in.

"Booyah!" Tony yells

"No my baby!" She screams trying to sim towards it.

Then a flash of light blinded me and I opened my eyes and saw I was in some strangers arms.

'Man he's hot. Wait that's Nightwing. The original freaking Boy Wonder.' I say in my head

"Hey, personal space buddy." I say as I push myself away from him. As I land on my legs and stand up I brush dirt off my Nightwing t-shirt. I then blush and cross my arms over the symbol when I see him looking at it.

"Unfold your arms," he said to me as he took a step forward.

"No thanks, I'd rather not." I say taking a step back.

"Who are you?" He questioned

"Why do you want to know?" I snap back balancing on my left leg.

"Well you did just fall from the sky while I was patrolling so I kind of need to know," he said taking another step forward.

"So, is it illegal to fall from the sky," I say back giving him a small glare.

"I need you to come with me," he said as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"I don't need to do shit," I snap back and I could feel the ice start to form on the tips of my fingers.

"You're coming with me and I don't care if you like or not," he said as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

My eyes then squinted and went blue, nobody touches me, and in a matter of seconds he was pinning to the wall by ice crystals and I felt my eyes return to their normal state.

In return he just gives me the infamous Bat Glare and growls.

"Your fault not mine." I sing back as I shuffle back into the shadow as it takes me on the side of the side of the road before I take off.

Tony's POV

"My baby!" I scream as the strawberry milkshake as I get pulled away.

"Oh well, at least I still have you chocolate nobody likes strawberry," I mutter as I saw Crystal and Shay falling but then there was a bright light and I crashed into somebody and I protected my milkshake so it didn't get spilt.

"You're comfortable," I say as he lands on the ground with a groan.

I then yelp as I am pushed off of the person and I scream as my milkshake gets spilt on the ground.

"How did you do that?" some guy questioned as I looked at the cup which was now empty.

"How'd I do what?" I asked standing up and I smiled as I saw three people the oldest dressed as the Flash, next to him was Kid Flash and the third was Impulse.

"You fell from the sky," the Kid Flash guy said.

"I am a fallen angel so respect me or who will get hit in the head with something," I say in a posh voice as I smooth out my Robin tank top.

As I finished that sentence Flash was suddenly hit by something that looked like pelican poop and it only took me a moment to realize that it was my strawberry milkshake.

"Beware my powers," I say.

"My milkshake brings all the boys the yard and their like it's better than yours damn right it's better than yours I can teach you but I have to charge," I sing softly.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder and I look up and see Kid Flash and my eyes widened and I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.

"Stranger danger!" I yell as I run away, Crystal and Shay told me never to let strangers touch you.

"You dirty hippies," I scream as I continue running.

Shay's POV

As I fall to the ground I try to use my power to stop the fall, but I can't concentrate with Tony yell for her milkshake. All of a sudden there was a bright flash of light and I finally manage to stop myself from falling when my face was inches off the ground.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I heard a voice growl and I look up and see a boy towering over me.

"I am Umbra and my business is no matter of yours," I say back and I stand back up and I could feel my powers changing my clothes into my suit.

"Oh really," he says and I heard his knuckles crack as they fisted up into balls.

"Really," I say back and I stand up straight and dodge one of his punches before I let the dark energy projection cover my hands and I shot at him sending him crashing through a wall and I teleported to where Crystal was.

WITH SHAY AND CRYSTAL

"Crystal" Shay says as she appears behind Crystal.

"Shay! Where have you been? I've had a Nightwing wannabe after me!" Crystal yells.

"Well I had some Superman wannabe try to stop me." Shay replied calmly.

"Why is it so quiet?" Shay asked

"TONY! We lost her." Crystal says yelling again.

"Shit," Shay muttered before her eyes glowed white.

"Come on, I have a spot on her," Shay said and shadows surrounded them as they reappeared in an alley.

"You dirty hippies!" we heard a familiar voice yell coming closer to where the two girls were.

"Tony," Crystal said loudly and the girl with rusted colour hair stopped and crashed into a pole.

"I swear that pole wasn't there a moment ago," she said rubbing her forehead and Shay rolled her eyes.

"Some guy murdered my milkshake," Tony said and the two girls walked out of the Alley.

"We should go back to where I was, there was plenty of abandoned apartment blocks that we could stay at," Crystal said and the three were then taken to a roof.

"Oh shit," Crystal muttered and the trio looked up and saw a boy getting out of the ice with a Batman and Robin look alike.

"You," Nightwing said darkly catching the attention the other two.

"Don't eat me, eat Crystal," Tony yelled as she pushed her friend forward and ran off.

Crystal then ran away as well once Nightwing started to run at her leaving Shay on the roof with Batman as Robin goes after Tony.

"Don't even think about it," Shay said as Batman went to get something from his belt.

Shay then turned around and calmly left the building leaving Batman but he soon followed her into the shadows where she disappeared.

Crystal's POV

"I hate this guy," I mutter as I run onto the next rooftop with the Birdbrain wannabe on my tail.

I then use the wind to take me higher, but then I hear the sound of a grappling hook through the air knowing he is still hot on my heels.

'Will he ever give up?' I think.

As I land on the ground I quickly freeze it and ran but turn around when I heard a thump and I see Nightwing had slipped over and I let the ice freeze over his body sticking him to the ground.

I then continue running and I managed to spot Tony running around the streets like a mad woman avoiding getting grabbed by the Robin kid.

"Tony up here," I shout and she smiled at me and set her hands on fire as well as her feet used her flames to fly up to where I was.

"What happened to your guy?" she asked me as we continued running.

"I froze him to the ground when he slipped, you should see the position he's in," I say laughing as Robin ran after us.

We then fell through one of Shay's portals and appeared in an old disserted kitchen, I manage to stop running in time but Tony ends up running into a wall.

Nightwing's POV

"Well this is embarrassing," I mutter as I try to get out of the ice, I thought that being stuck to a wall like Jesus was to the cross but this position is not.

I have the side of my face squished against the ground with my arms by my side and my butt in the air.

"Mr J, you gotta see this!" a high pitched voice said and I looked up to see Harley Quinn standing at the door way.

"What is it now Harley?" Joker asked as he appeared behind her and he laughed once he saw me.

"Haha, very funny," I say sarcastic as I try to move once again but failed.

The two were then joined by Catwoman, Poison Ivy, the Riddler and the Penguin.

"I hate you all," I grumble.

"Nightwing!" Batman yells as he lands on the building and thankfully doesn't slip and was joined by Robin but ends up slipping and falls on his face causing the villains to laugh even more. Batman chuckles and takes a photo before turning to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" I say to him

"Going to find the girls." He answers.


End file.
